Better Together
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: INACTIVE. Quinn is dating Finn and Rachel is dating Puck. The girls are supposed to hate each other, but a beautiful friendship is born. Will they realise that they want more? Fuinn, Puckleberry, Brittana, Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Together**

**Chapter 1**

ooo

**PAIRINGS: **

**brittany x santana**

**kurt x blaine**

**finn x quinn**

**puck x rachel**

**and (eventually!) quinn x rachel**

**kurt x mercedes x rachel (friendship)**

**quinn x santana x brittany (friendship)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Quinn is dating Finn and Rachel is dating Puck. The girls are supposed to hate each other, but a beautiful friendship is born. Will they realise that they want more? First Faberry fic!**

ooo

**A/N: Second Glee fic and first Faberry fic! Please R&R! Emily x**

**P.S. Kurt never left McKinley, but he's still with Blaine!**

ooo

Rachel Berry was strong. She held her head high, she walked through the halls of McKinley and ignored the bullying and tormenting that was constantly fired at her. She managed to stay strong and spring back after every blow, but this was different. She missed Finn. A lot. But he had moved on, or moved back. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but Finn Hudson was back together with Quinn Fabray.

"I hate seeing a fellow Jew sad." Rachel snapped her head up to see Noah Puckerman stood next to her locker. She smiled at him sadly,

"Hi Noah."

"Sad about Quinn and Frankenteen?" The small girl nodded.

"Forget him."

"Is it really that easy?" Puck looked at the blonde walking with his so-called best friend.

"No, but we have to try. Come on," Puck extended his hand and the diva interlaced their fingers. The boy then scooped his other arm under her books and took them out of her grasp, "I'll look after you, Rach."

"We'll look after each other."

ooo

As the pair walked into the choir room people stared. It was unlike the Glee club to judge, but they knew what had happened last time. Sure enough, Finn was glaring and the unlikely couple. Quinn was also doing the same. It wasn't like Finn and Quinn weren't happy, they really where, but feelings that strong don't just disappear; their own shocking return to romance just proved that point.

"OK, Guys! it's nearly time for Sectionals, so I think we should do another duets project!" Mr. Shue's words earned a cheer from the small crowd, "Winners get to sig their duet at Sectionals! So, pair up and get practicing!"

_**Duets List:**_

_Santana and Brittany_

_Finn and Quinn_

_Kurt and Mercedes_

_Tina and Mike_

_Artie and Sam_

_Puck and Rachel_

ooo

**A/N: If you've ever read one of my other stories you'll know that first chapters are always short! Please review; the more I get the quicker I update! Emily x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Better Together**

**Chapter 2**

ooo

**PAIRINGS:**

**brittany x santana**

**kurt x blaine**

**finn x quinn**

**puck x rachel**

**will x emma**

**and (eventually!) quinn x rachel**

**kurt x mercedes x rachel (friendship)**

**quinn x santana x brittany (friendship)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Quinn is dating Finn and Rachel is dating Puck. The girls are supposed to hate each other, but a beautiful friendship is born. Will they realise that they want more? First Faberry fic!**

ooo

Santana loved fridays. She loved them because, when school was over, she sat in the park with her girlfriend and just watched the world go by. It was a calm time, filled with comfortable silences and tender moments.

"San?"

"Mmm."

"I'm worried about Quinn." Santana smiled at how much Brittany cared about her friend.

"Me too, B. I don't think she's recovered from last year."

"Yeah, and with all that's happening between her and Finn she must be so confused."

"Yeah, that and Puck and Rachel."

"Mmmhmm. Wait, what?"

"Well, she really loved Puck and Rachel really loved Finn. That's not just gonna dissappear, B." Brittany just beamed at her girlfriend, leaving Santana confused.

"What?" Brittany didn't reply. "_What?_ Seriously, B, you're freaking me out!"

"You just said all of that without calling them any mean names!"

"Shut up! Come on," Santana stood up and offered Brittany her hand. She pulled the blonde up and interlaced their fingers, "it's starting to rain and my parents aren't back 'till later!" Santana winked suggestively and pulled Brittany towards her car.

ooo

"Can I sit here?" Rachel looked at the blonde in surprise; she was so used to eating alone.

"Errm...sure." She was reluctant to let the cheerleader sit down with her, she was sure that the girl only wanted to mock and tease her.

"So, how's your Glee assignment?"

"Errmm...good, we've found a couple of song possibilities." Rachel consciously glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see Santana or some other cheerleader about to tip Coronation Chicken over her head. She was slightly worried when she saw no-one there, thinking that they were getting more original.

"You OK, Rachel?" Quinn's brow furrowed. Was she waiting for someone? Probably Puck, she thought begrudgingly.

"Yeah it's just..." Then it all finally clicked in the blonde's head,

"I'm not planning anything, Rachel. Coronation Chicken is my past now." Rachel laughed nervously,

"You seriously don't want to get me?"

"I went through a lot last year and I did some thinking. You, and the rest of the Glee Club, were so nice to me. I don't want to be such a bitch to you; and you seem really cool, Rachel." Quinn held out her hand, "Friends?" Rachel hesitated for a second before shaking the other girl's hand.

"Friends."

"10 bucks says they become best friends."

"10 bucks says they become more."

"What? B, you're crazy! I'm pretty sure Quinn is straight. Besides, wasn't there a time when Rachel liked three boys?"

"So? Wasn't there a time when you had had sex with every boy in the school?" Brittany counters playfully.

"Almost every boy! There was no way I was going anywhere near him." Santana nodded in the direction of Jacob Ben Israel, who was eating alone in the corner practically drooling over Rachel. Brittany just laughed, linked pinkies with her girlfriend and made a mental note to keep an eye on Quinn and Rachel.

ooo

A/N: anyone wanna review? 10 reviews = immediate update! I already have the next chapter written :) Emily x


	3. Chapter 3

**Better Together**

Chapter 3  
  
ooo

**A/N: I'm gonna stop putting the pairings and summary at the top of each chapter from now on, so here's the complete list of the pairings:**

**brittany x santana**

**kurt x blaine**

**finn x quinn**

**puck x rachel**

**will x emma**

**and (eventually!) quinn x rachel**

**kurt x mercedes x rachel (friendship)**

**quinn x santana x brittany (friendship)**

**quinn x mercedes (friendship)**

**rachel x santana x brittany (friendship)**

ooo

Over the weeks that followed, Quinn and Rachel began hanging out more and more. They went to movies, they studied together, Quinn had even stayed at Rachel's a few times. It was as if they were meant to be friends all along, they had just fallen into friendship so quickly. Rachel even started to sit with Quinn, Santana and Brittany at lunch. Brittany actually liked her and Santana, although she didn't admit it to anyone, didn't hate her as much as she pretended to. Of course, befriending the three cheerios did wonders for her popularity; no-one dared insult her or throw a slushie in her face.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn gently bumped her shoulder against Rachel's. They were walking towards Brittany's house where they were all going to have a sleepover. Rachel was actually a bit nervous, she had never been to the Pierce's before.  
"I'm just thinking how weird this all is. I mean, no-one could have guessed that Rachel Berry would be hanging out with the three most popular girls in school."  
"Don't worry about it, Rach, you're actually alright."  
"Thanks, Q." Quinn smiled,  
"Come on, let's go inside."

ooo

"Are they always like this?" Rachel nodded her head in the direction of the corner of the room, where Santana and Brittany were making out and showing no signs of stopping any time soon. Quinn laughed,  
"Yeah. They won't stop, even if we start throwing things."  
"Shh, let's try this," Rachel whispered before continuing loudly, "Brittany, your mom's coming!" Brittany's eyes grew wide and the two girls leapt almost a mile apart from each other, blushing furiously. After about 2 seconds, Quinn and Rachel burst into a fit of laughter. Brittany joined in, but Santana just scowled at Rachel.  
"Not funny, Berry."  
"Oh come on, San." Brittany pouted, "It was a bit funny."  
"Yeah and anyways, you aren't the only people at this sleepover." Then, by complete coincidence, Brittany's mom actually did walk in. Rachel and Quinn really had to hold in their laughter.  
"Settle down now girls, we are all going to bed."  
"Night, mom!" Brittany's mom waved and left the room.  
"Right! Who's for truth or dare?" Santana smirked evilly.  
"Oh no, Santana, I am too sober to cope with your dares."

"You're on, Fabray!" Santana leapt up, "You coming or what?"

Santana and Brittany lead the way down to the back of the garden, Quinn and Rachel following behind. They soon reached a shed and, once inside, Quinn knew exactly where they were.

"B, your shed's changed a bit!"

"Yeah, it's a lot cooler now!"

"Did you decorate it yourself?" Rachel was in awe. The small shed was so perfectly decorated that it looked like it had been done by a professional. The walls were white except for one wall, which was covered in photos. Rachel noticed that most of the pictures were of Brittany and Santana. There was a mini fridge in the corner of the room and boxes of cereal on top of it. A sofa bed occupied the centre of one wall and there were two brightly coloured beanbags in the middle of the room. In fact, all of the accessories were bright colours that complimented each other perfectly.

"Yeah I did. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Brittany! You really have a talent!" Brittany beamed.

"Right. Fabray, get your drink on, let's play!"

ooo

"Rough night, girls?" Puck winked at Santana and Brittany when he bumped into them on Saturday morning.

"Fuck you, Noah."

"Aaaw, charming as ever Santana." Santana just glared at him.

"Yes, I save it all for you, Puckerman."

"Careful, Brittany might get jealous!" Santana just rolled her eyes. Puck chuckled and walked past them.

ooo

"Brittany!" Quinn hissed down the phone.

"What?" Santana continued to suck at the pulse point on her neck, making it very hard for Brittany to concentrate.

"In case you've forgotten, you've left me here to explain to your mom why all the pond water is on the lawn and not in the pool!"

"Oh, shit! Sorry Q, I thought you'd gone earlier!"

"I go running every morning you know that, B!"

"I didn't think you were coming back!"

"That's OK, B. Just, what do I tell your mom?" Santana lightly took the phone from her girlfriend,

"Right, I'll call you in a minute. Answer it as if it's your mom. Then say 'Oh! Mom, I'm sorry I forgot! I'll meet you there!' Then explain to B's mom that you were meant to go shopping with your mom and that we'll explain later."

"Thanks, S."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

ooo

**New Text**

**From: Quinn**

**Hey Rach! How's the hangover? Mine's a bitch :P x x x**

_New Text_

_From Rachel_

_Hi Quinn (: It's nice to hear from you this morning! And yes, my head is most definitely ringing. The Lima Bell Choir is playing in my ear P: What you doing today? X_

**New Text**

**From Quinn**

**Not much, I'm redecorating my room so I'm designing that :) how bout you? x x x**

_New Text_

_From Rachel_

_I'm meeting Jesse for lunch! Nothing like nursing a hangover with your gay best friend! Lol x_

**New Text**

**From Quinn**

**Well, enjoy! See you on monday Rach! x x x**

_New Text_

_From Rachel_

_See you, Quinn! X_

ooo

**A/N: Review? Please? And yes, Jesse is gay in my fic ;) Emily x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Together**

**Chapter 4**

ooo

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Life and other fics got in the way. I won't drone on, but I'll make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it, kay? Please review! Emily x**

**P.S. I meant regionals in chapter 1, not sectionals. Sorry!**

**Things that are written are bolded.**

ooo

"Finn." Quinn tried to protest as Finn kissed her neck. She really didn't want to do this, at least not yet. He didn't stop.

"Finn!" she actually managed to sit up this time and Finn rolled onto his back next to her looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's 'K. I get it. Wanna go get ice-cream?"

"I'd love that."

ooo

Puck knocked on the door of the Berry's house and Rachel answered almost a millisecond later

"Hey Rach, ready to rehearse?"

"Of course, Noah! Come in!" Rachel genuinely smiled to see the mohawked boy and she ushered him into her house. Puck followed her up the stairs to her room. When they got in, Puck noticed nothing had changed. The only difference was that, in front of her cross-trainer, her current goal sheet said 'happiness'.

"I brought my iPod over, I have an idea as to what we can sing."

"I also have a few ideas, I appreciate your enthusiasm, Noah! But first, we need to analyse our competition."

**Puck's analasis**

**Santittany = Smokin'**

**Fuinn = Soppy**

**Kurtcedes = Divaish**

**Tike = Asian**

**Sartie = Awful**

**Puckleberry! = Kick-ass**

**Rachel Berry's analysis**

**Santana and Brittany = Sweet, but maybe focusing a bit more on singing to each other than to the audience. That could be good emotional depth, of course, but less appealing to the people who determine the winner.**

**Kurt and Mercedes = They are going to be tough competiton, but I think if we play it right it is possible. They just don't have that romantic spark.**

**Tina and Mike = It is obvious that Tina and Mike, talented as they are, will focus on their performance more than the singing.**

**Finn and Quinn = Eurgh! We can beat them! Let's kick some ass!**

**Sam and Artie = I've never seen them close, they are only really friends because they were both dating Santana and Brittany. Even if they are friends, they haven't been for very long so anything they sing we won't really feel the connection between them.**

**Noah and Rachel = :) Team Jew!**

**Puckleberry everyone else!**

"Romantic spark, eh, Rach?" Puck bumped his shoulder against Rachel's and the girl blushed furiously.

"Look, I gotta run, Rach, but see ya monday!"

"OK, bye Noah!"

ooo

Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat in the Berrys' kitchen, studying. Well, Quinn and Rachel were studying; Brittany and Santana were just a mess of tangled limbs on the couch.

"They are making it really hard to concentrate." Rachel complained as Santana let out a deep, throaty moan.

"Yeah, that's why I never study with them anymore." Quinn sighed. Rachel laughed and flipped her textbook closed.

"Well, it seems like I'm never gonna get any work done. Come on, it's abnormally warm for March, let's grab another soda and sit outside."

"Santitanny! You coming?"

"Sure, Q." Brittany broke away from Santana briefly to reply, but immediately attacked her girlfriend's lips again. Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry, Rach, Santana's just a sex addict." Santana threw her empty soda can at Quinn, hitting her target with surprising accuracy. Quinn just laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Santana grudgingly climbed off of Brittany and the four girls walked out into the yard. They lazed around in the sun for at least an hour, before a football landed in the middle of the lawn. They all stiffened. It had to be from someone on the school football team, as WMHS was printed on the side in white. Even though no-one messed with Quinn, Santana or Brittany they still flinched every time a football player approached them. Rachel was the first to notice the note attached to it.

"Rachel, wait!" Brittany shouted after the small brunette, who turned to face her with a questioning look. "It might be explosive!"

"B, I don't think it is." Santana reassured her girlfriend with a kiss on the nose. Rachel turned around and picked up the ball. She was, although she would never admit it, slightly relieved that it didn't explode on impact or swallow her whole. She unwravelled the string and opened the note. She sighed in relief.

"It's just Noah!" The other girls visibly relaxed.

"Bastard! Scaring us like that!" Santana said under her breath.

"He didn't mean it, San." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her on the forehead. Rachel unfolded the note and read it:

**Rach,**

**I'm taking you out, monday night. Unless I hear from you, I'll pick you up at 7.**

**Noah.**

Rachel smiled broadly, but shrieked when another ball was hurled into the yard, landing right next to her feet.

**P.S. Tell Santana she's gone soft!**

Rachel laughed and walked back to the others. She showed them the notes and they all laughed at the second one, even Santana.

"Santana, I must say that I am glad you are taking this so well."

"Oh I'm not, I'm laughing at the thought of what I'm going to do to him."

ooo

Puck cringed under Santana's glare as they passed in the hallway. Quinn chuckled as she watched the encounter.

"Hey." A voice behind the blonde startled her. She turned to see her favorite brunette smiling up at her.

"Hey you. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good! I went shopping with Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine! How about you?"

"Sounds better than what I did! I went to visit my cousins. They are so dull and they won't even talk to me without glaring and reciting parts of the Bible. Seriously, it's not as if I _wanted_ to get pregnant at 16!" Quinn laughed, surprising both herself and Rachel. It was a subject that used to cause her such pain and she was able to laugh at it. Quinn had definitely come a long way since last year.

"Well, Rach, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Sam I'd go over and study with him."

"That's cool, I have my date with Noah tonight!"

"Oh yeah! Good luck!" Quinn winked and gave Rachel a quick squeeze before grabbing her bag and going to meet Sam.

Quinn smiled when she saw her best guy-friend and wasted no time in giving him a hug. She was so glad that they remained friends after their break-up and she missed daily chats with him.

"Hey, Q! How've you been?"

"I've been great thanks, Sammy! How 'bout you?"

"I've been swell! Shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

ooo

**A/N: Fabrevans hanging out and Puckleberry date next chapter! :D Please review! Emily x**


End file.
